The present invention relates to a lighting fixture having clamping members for supporting the lighting fixture in a recessed mounting. Specifically, the clamping members allow both a toolless installation of the lighting fixture and interchangeability of components of the lighting fixture including the reflector, shield member, and trim.
Conventional recessed lighting fixtures include a reflector or trim and shield member supported on a plaster frame with a lamp assembly mounted to either the reflector or the shield member. An aesthetic trim or reflector is often provided below the ceiling. Recessed lighting fixtures are typically mounted between joists above an aperture of a ceiling by hanger bars connected to the plaster frame.
Installation of conventional recessed lighting fixtures often require the installer to mount the lighting fixture prior to installation of the ceiling. Similarly, replacement of the lighting fixture must be done from above the ceiling. Additionally, installation requires tools to secure the hanger bars to the joist supports and/or to secure the fixture to the ceiling.
Examples of conventional recessed lighting fixtures include U.S. Pat. No. 6,089,732 to Wright et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,000,818 to Caluori; U.S. Pat. No. 5,758,959 to Sieczkowski; U.S. Pat. No. 4,829,410 to Patel; U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,231 to Houplain; U.S. Pat. No. 4,520,436 to McNair et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,459,648 to Ullman; U.S. Pat. No. 4,327,403 to Capostagno et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,615 to Chan et al.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a lighting fixture with clamping members that allow easy installation in a support structure, such as a ceiling, via a recessed mounting from below the ceiling.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a lighting fixture with clamping members used to mount the lighting fixture without the use of tools.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a lighting fixture with clamping members that allow interchangeability of the lighting fixture components from below or inside the support.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide interchangeability of lighting fixtures using the same clamping members of the invention.
The foregoing objects are basically attained by a clamping member for a lighting fixture, comprising a first part that has a receiving portion and a first clamping portion extending therefrom that has opposing first and second surfaces, and a second part, separable from the first part, that has a main portion and a second clamping portion extending from the main portion. The second clamping portion has first and second opposing surfaces. The main portion is received in the receiving portion of the first part forming a friction fit therebetween so that a support receiving area is defined between the second surface of the first clamping portion and the first surface of the second clamping portion. A fastener is disposed on the second surface of the second clamping portion for engaging the lighting fixture.
The foregoing objects are also attained by a lighting fixture, comprising a support structure that has opposing first and second surfaces, a lamp enclosure that receives a lamp assembly, and a mounting member that supports the lamp enclosure and has a first fastener. A clamping member engages each of the support structure and the mounting member, respectively. The clamping member has first and second parts. The first part is located proximate the first surface of the support structure. The second part is located proximate the second surface of the support structure, and includes a second fastener releasably coupled to the first fastener of the mounting member. The second part is located between the support structure and the second fastener.
The foregoing objects are also attained by a method of mounting a lighting fixture to a support structure. The support structure has an opening and first and second opposing surfaces. The method comprises the steps of mounting a clamping member on the support structure at the opening of the support structure with a first part of the clamping member engaging the first surface of the support structure and the second part of the clamping member engaging the second surface, and coupling a mounting member with the second part of the clamping member at a plane not toward the first surface of the support structure. The mounting member supports a lamp enclosure that receives a lamp assembly.
Other objects, advantages and salient features of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, which, taken in conjunction with annexed drawings, discloses the preferred embodiments of the present invention.